


All By Myself

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Data has been taken prisoner by a newly encountered alien species.





	All By Myself

Data sat on the bed, the only item in the room, watching the door as he kept a close watch on his internal chronometer.

Seven days, 12 hours, 38 minutes, and 5 seconds since he’d left the Enterprise. Seven days, 10 hours, 30 minutes, and no seconds since he’d been shoved into this cell by a species he did not quite recognize. That had been his last interaction with another sentient being.

He hoped the rest of the crew got away safely.

By the time he was rescued, Geordi being the first through the door, he couldn’t recognize his closest friend, or any of the rest of his fellow crew members who had joined the team to rescue him.

“Come on, Data,” the man who’d identified himself as Geordi said. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one was so short, my brain didn't want to work with me today.


End file.
